


【All瑜】长城守卫军×周瑜

by hqjlb2zy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqjlb2zy/pseuds/hqjlb2zy





	【All瑜】长城守卫军×周瑜

坐在铠身边，周瑜总有一种不自在的感觉。  
　　  
　　这个男人气场太强，带着些咄咄逼人的压迫感。  
　　  
　　明明只是夹菜的时候无意碰到了自己的手，都会让他心下一抖。  
　　  
　　没理由这么怕他的，难道……是他身上的气息?  
　　  
　　让魔种畏惧的力量。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　“我以为，水土不服这样的词，只会用到女人身上。”铠放下筷子，目光落在身边的蓝色剑刃上。  
　　  
　　要不是听出了他是在对自己说话，周瑜真的会以为这个冷冰冰的男人在对着剑自言自语。  
　　  
　　嘲讽的意味不能再明显，周瑜不服软惯了，昨晚遭遇那样的事还硬是被扯成“水土不服”，当即一团火翻滚上心头，咬唇回击道，“那将军可真是见识浅薄了。”  
　　  
　　他把只吃到一半就搁置的碗筷推到一边，毫不避讳地直视铠冷峻的侧脸，“到底是怎样的‘水土不服’，我想您的队友可能更为清楚。”  
　　  
　　闻言，铠转回头，正好迎上周瑜愤愤的目光，心里竟觉得这家伙还挺有意思的。  
　　  
　　面上却是一如既往地无波无澜，似一泓寡淡的水。  
　　  
　　“看来，是守约没照顾周全你。”铠的视线直指周瑜颈间红色的披肩，意味不明的话里却听不出一丝情绪。  
　　  
　　他……发现了？  
　　  
　　也是，以他这样沉默寡言的性子，就算知道这件事，也不会过多声张，顶多在心里瞧不起自己罢了。  
　　  
　　蔑视这两个字，早该习惯了才对。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　当初周瑜只身一人来到王者峡谷，意气风发，看烽火赤壁的烈焰燃到天际，而胜利旗帜，永远属于自己的团队。  
　　  
　　谁能料到之后，一个个强势英雄的出现，让他逐渐成为跟不上战场节奏的“老一辈”。  
　　  
　　召唤师们让他作战的次数减少，上级也不再派发指令给他。甚至有人大肆评论:周瑜还不如他的妻子——乔婉。  
　　  
　　直到诸葛亮出现在了这里。  
　　  
　　那家伙连设定都是要气死他的节奏，什么叫万年老二?我铁血都督在战场上驰骋杀敌的时候，你连山都还没出呢。  
　　  
　　自己对他的厌恶不能再明显，诸葛亮那家伙却不自知。带着某些不纯良的目的，一次次接近他。  
　　  
　　他俩战场上很难遇到，诸葛亮就私下找他。拿着早已熟稔的兵书，美其名曰“请前辈指教。”  
　　  
　　周瑜当时就还挺吃这一套的，诲人不倦这词对谁都得认真执行。  
　　  
　　他把长发挽到耳后，执了沾墨的狼毫一字一句在书上勾画，细细分析给诸葛亮听。  
　　  
　　小天才的视线却并不在那做满标记的纸张上，他盯着周瑜漂亮的脖颈走神，时不时点点头表示自己在认真听。  
　　  
　　诸葛亮借着请教的理由光明正大地接近周瑜，时间一长，请教时搂个小腰摸个小手之类吃豆腐的行为，周瑜便也习以为常。  
　　  
　　再加上诸葛亮相处时确实很照顾他，甚至会主动要求上级给他俩一起作战的机会。  
　　  
　　所以诸葛亮向他表白时，他才会那么轻易地答应。  
　　  
　　也许，他是唯一一个没有瞧不起自己的人?  
　　  
　　明明拥有能五杀骚遍全场的操作，出场率法师系第一，是稷下学院名副其实的法师一哥。  
　　  
　　却偏偏看上了自己这么个出场率倒数的过气小法师。  
　　  
　　要不是前几天他那么对自己，周瑜真的不愿离开他的。  
　　  
　　毕竟，他曾在周瑜被冠上“冷门英雄”那个失意落寞的夜，从背后轻轻拥住他，声音温柔缱绻，  
　　  
　　“外人怎么说，那是他们的事。我爱你，只因为你是周公瑾。”  
　　  
　　“千年前，扰乱我的梦，让我心心念念到千年后的，周公瑾。”  
　　  
　　诸葛亮撩起周瑜的长发，借着月光打量他柔和的侧脸，在他耳边轻声说道，  
　　  
　　“法师一哥成为你夫君了，怎么，还不开心吗?第一法师夫人?”  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　回忆与现实的落差，总让人如坠地狱。  
　　  
　　来到这个灰沙黄土席卷的大漠，他以为总会和以往有些不同。  
　　  
　　可是，和以前一样的，外人依旧带着蔑视，甚至比他在王者峡谷遇到的更过分，这里的人居然用强暴羞辱他。  
　　  
　　百里守约，那么温柔的一个人，居然是他，让自己所剩无几的自信心彻底磨碎。  
　　  
　　为什么不往死里反抗?自己的伤害那么高，还打不过一个adc吗？  
　　  
　　是被各种各样的蔑视，搅扰得忘了自己真正的实力罢……  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　“怎么会呢……你们的守约大厨，照顾可周到了。”周瑜浅笑，嘴角却是讥诮的弧度，“将军想知道，可以亲自问问他。”  
　　  
　　“我不太懂你们中原人话语里拐弯抹角的意思，你和百里守约发生了什么，我也不清楚。”铠拿起身边的剑，拂去铠甲上的灰尘，起身，幽蓝色的眼瞳直勾勾锁在周瑜的脸颊。  
　　  
　　周瑜看到他薄如匕首的唇，轻轻蠕动着，清冷的声音响起，  
　　  
　　“想要证明你自己，今晚的训练，别缺席。”  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　铠离开时带起的那缕风，微微乱了他的长发。  
　　  
　　他怔在原地良久:这个男人，是要给他机会，证明自己?  
　　  
　　那可千万不能错过了。  
　　  
　　——————————  
　　  
　　周瑜紧跟着铠走出了营帐，一出帐门，夹着沙粒的风便扑打在脸上，不觉疼痛，反倒因它带了豪爽的侠客之气，让人心里莫名觉得舒畅。  
　　  
　　大漠的星星挂在墨黑的天幕，倒比王者峡谷清朗夜空里的星，璀璨得多。  
　　  
　　他站在铠身边，见守卫军们都整齐地站作两列，花木兰站在中间，发布训练任务。  
　　  
　　“百里玄策和苏烈，寻找魔种之窟。”  
　　  
　　“百里守约和铠，集队狩猎魔物。”  
　　  
　　“露娜和……”  
　　  
　　“等等。”铠举起了手，示意花木兰自己有话要说，“新来的，和我一队。”  
　　  
　　花木兰扶在重剑上，蹙眉看向周瑜，“身体不适的话，没必要逞强。”  
　　  
　　“不……”周瑜刚要表明自己的态度，百里守约便急匆匆打断了他，  
　　  
　　“阿瑾，我今晚可以照顾你。”  
　　  
　　呵呵，周瑜心里冷哼，“连称呼都变了……留下来到底是想‘照顾’我，还是再羞辱我一次?”  
　　  
　　“不了，我还没那么弱。今晚的训练，我可以参加。”  
　　  
　　白狼的耳朵落寞地搭了下去，在周瑜和他错身而过的瞬间，轻声说了句，“别再伤到自己。”  
　　  
　　周瑜攥紧了拳，还有脸说的吗……也不想想是谁，让他现在走个路私密之处都似蚁虫啃咬，密密麻麻的疼。  
　　  
　　但他强忍着，一语不发，跟随铠走进草原深处寻找魔物。  
　　  
　　周瑜真的是太久没有走过这么崎岖的路了，沿途的石子沙土几次让他差点绊倒。  
　　  
　　腰上蓦地一阵刺痛，低头，竟是一条吐着信子的蛇环在他的腰肢上。  
　　  
　　心里恐惧升腾，铁血都督天不怕地不怕，最怕的就是这些软绵绵的无脊椎动物，更何况它现在就在自己身上！  
　　  
　　不愿求助那男人，也不想再被他嘲笑，周瑜抖着手，虚虚掐住蛇的七寸。  
　　  
　　身边的铠习惯性转头看看身后的人，注意到周瑜的动作，右手迅疾掐住了蛇的七寸，提溜起小蛇甩到一边。  
　　  
　　他的手还覆在周瑜的手上。刚才，铠便是这么握住他的手去捉那条小蛇的。  
　　  
　　手心是蛇身还未散去的冰凉触感，手背上是男人宽厚掌心传来的温暖，周瑜愣怔一瞬，随即甩开他的手。  
　　  
　　“长城的战士，不应该如此优柔寡断。”铠负手凝视着他，“你刚刚的动作要是继续那么慢下去，你腰上的伤，不会只有一处。”  
　　  
　　“嘶……”周瑜蹙眉，指腹下蛇咬过的伤口，正在渗出鲜血。  
　　  
　　“方才那蛇，当是有毒的。”  
　　  
　　周瑜抬眸看向铠，眼眸含笑，“所以呢？将军是想让我怎么办？”  
　　  
　　铠凝眸不语。  
　　  
　　周瑜果断地抽出铠腰际的剑刃，抬手，欲剜去腰际的伤口。  
　　  
　　铠反应很快，当即握住了周瑜持刀的手，“还真狠得下心对自己。”  
　　  
　　被毒蛇咬伤，要么割去伤口以防毒性扩散，要么吸出毒液以求自保。  
　　  
　　腰上的伤口，仅凭周瑜自己，是触碰不到的，所以他果断选择了前者。  
　　  
　　而如今，铠阻止他……  
　　  
　　“解开衣服。”对面的男人冷冰冰道。  
　　  
　　“我以为，将军当是瞧不起做这事的。”周瑜解了衣扣，掀开腰际的衣袍。  
　　  
　　裸露在外的白皙肌肤上，两点紫黑色的牙印，铠敏锐地注意到，周瑜腰际的其他地方，有粉红色的像草莓一样的印迹……  
　　  
　　他装作没看到这些痕迹，手扶在周瑜腰侧，嘴唇覆上，把毒液一口口吸出来。  
　　  
　　伤口被柔软的舌头舔弄，又是在他敏感得要命的腰上，周瑜咬紧了嘴唇，生怕一张嘴就是羞耻的呻吟。  
　　  
　　他可不想在这个最看不起他的男人面前，下贱淫荡到如此地步。  
　　  
　　终于捱到结束，铠把他的衣服放下，站起身拂去嘴角血渍，却又无比耿直地发问，“你的嘴唇怎么出血了？”  
　　  
　　“多谢。”周瑜偏过头，故意忽视了铠的问题。  
　　  
　　铠沉默地看着他，等不到答案，便加快步子自顾自往前走了。  
　　  
　　——————————~  
　　  
　　天色渐黑，周瑜捂着腰，努力辨别路上的障碍物，一路走得磕磕绊绊。  
　　  
　　而他的好队友正好相反。  
　　  
　　铠走在前面，步子稳健如飞，只留一个冰蓝色的冷漠身影在他的视线里。  
　　  
　　周瑜再一次被野草缠住了脚踝，叹了口气，他认命地坐在了地上，耐着性子试图解开它。  
　　  
　　铠带他去的地方偏僻荒凉，一路只有疯长的狂草和几只目光阴沉沉的秃鹫。  
　　  
　　他落在后面，不愿开口让铠等一等他，又怕铠走远了自己找不到回去的路，眼看着那抹蓝色身影就要淡出自己的视线，周瑜咬咬唇，唤他，“喂，你等等。”  
　　  
　　铠的耳力很好，隔了百米，纵使周瑜声音不大，他也听得一清二楚。  
　　  
　　无奈折返，在见到这小法师被困在了一堆乱草中茫然无措的样子，万年寒冰竟出现了裂痕，他向来表情寡淡的脸上，有了笑容。  
　　  
　　铠的笑声很轻，低低的音调很快就被草原的风吹散，不仔细听根本发现不了。  
　　  
　　但周瑜就是注意到了，他看向自己的眼睛里分明是带着笑意的，却还在固执地强装冷漠。  
　　  
　　“我没想到，你竟然可以弱到这种地步。”铠板着脸，手中的破灭刃锋轻巧地绕过他的脚踝，两下，缠住他的乱草便悉数落下。  
　　  
　　“别急着嘲笑我。”周瑜突然凑近他。  
　　  
　　那人长发的清香扑入鼻息，铠感觉到，这个小法师，扑进了自己怀里。  
　　  
　　他搂住铠的腰，下巴搭在铠宽阔的肩膀上，在他耳边悄声道，“看，目标出现了。”  
　　  
　　铠还没来得及转身，周瑜的手便凝出火球，抛向自己的身后。  
　　  
　　空气中霎时弥散出一股烤肉的香味，是那种不加佐料，原汁原味的肉香。  
　　  
　　“将军，它们熟了。”周瑜嘴角勾起一抹自信的笑，离开铠怀抱的时候，他都还愣怔着。  
　　  
　　“这是怎么了？”周瑜在他面前晃了晃手掌，继而调笑道，“晚饭肉没吃饱的话，可有现成的了。”  
　　  
　　手还没来得及收回，铠便一把握住他的手腕，目光中闪着难得的赞许，“出手很快，是有那么些中原将领的样子。”  
　　  
　　“你知道我?”周瑜讶然，还没来得及细问，铠便转身抛出了剑刃。  
　　  
　　“可是，力道不够狠。”蓝色的剑刃闪出刺眼的光芒，划破夜幕没入还在挣动的魔物身体里，一线血迹……  
　　  
　　“它们还没死?”周瑜走到铠身边，随他捡起落在地上缩成一团的魔物尸体，装进花木兰派发的编织袋里。  
　　  
　　“死了。你的火焰，杀伤力不小。只是月光，会让它们重生第二次，不使出一半的力量，无法尽数剿灭。”  
　　  
　　“明明没有月亮。”周瑜望着布满星星的夜空，疑惑地扭头看向铠。  
　　  
　　却见他原本冰蓝色的眸中，是与他身后那场未燃尽的大火一般，赤红如血的颜色。  
　　  
　　“铠，你……你怎么了……”  
　　  
　　年轻的将军幽蓝色的铠甲，染上了一层猩红的光，他手中的剑刃似燃起了火焰，窜动跳跃着火苗。  
　　  
　　周瑜一步步后退，他便一步步逼近。  
　　  
　　“我是谁?”  
　　  
　　铠带着灼热温度的手骤然掐住了周瑜纤细的脖颈，红着眼，又一次厉声质问，  
　　  
　　“我是谁?”  
　　  
　　魔铠?  
　　  
　　周瑜被他掐得近乎窒息，头脑却异常清醒。  
　　  
　　他刚刚一定是喝了自己的血，才引动了身体里的魔铠。  
　　  
　　可是，他只是一个普通的魔种，究竟为什么……  
　　  
　　“放开我……”周瑜挣扎着，像一条离了水垂死的鱼，用尽最后的力气咬住了铠的手。  
　　  
　　魔化的人被周瑜的举动激起了体内的暴戾，他松开了掐住猎物脖颈的手，把周瑜狠狠摔在了地上。  
　　  
　　空气又能够灌入鼻腔，周瑜缺血的大脑逐渐恢复清明，他勉力撑起腰身，朝着反方向跑去。  
　　  
　　周瑜很清楚自己打不过铠，一旦他开启了不灭魔躯，别说是他，就是五个人一起围殴这家伙，也不见得打得过。  
　　  
　　身后却袭来令人恐惧的力量，他竟被铠，又一次压倒在了地上。  
　　  
　　只是这次更惨，是正面朝下。  
　　  
　　周瑜的下巴磕在碎石上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。  
　　  
　　长发被人狠狠拽起，铠轻咬着他的耳廓，声音却无比虔诚，“东吴的将军，能告诉我，我究竟……是谁吗？”  
　　  
　　莫不是前世，见过这家伙?  
　　  
　　周瑜头疼欲裂，见过吗？前世……  
　　  
　　“啊！！”身后突然传来剧痛，那家伙居然直接掀起他的衣袍，掰开那白嫩的屁股，把自己早已肿胀不堪的孽根，整根捅了进去。  
　　  
　　昨晚才被蹂躏过尚未恢复的地方，又一次被血淋淋地破了开。周瑜止不住地倒吸着冷气，尽量放松身体，却仍未能缓解下体被刀活活劈开的感觉。  
　　  
　　“铠……”周瑜颤抖着身子，私密之处虽是痛得要命，那小嘴却仍吞吃着铠硕大的肉棒噗溜噗溜响个不停，挺翘屁股狠狠撞上铠沉甸甸的阴囊和有力大腿的啪啪声，混杂着野外蛐蛐的鸣叫声，飘入不远处白狼立起的耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“哥，好像有人……”百里玄策扯了扯百里守约的披肩，示意他停下步子。  
　　  
　　下一秒却是拉起了哥哥的手，就向声源处走去。  
　　  
　　“玄策，回来。我们还有任务。”百里守约又怎会认不出那声音，昨晚还在床上柔柔媚媚地喊着自己的名字，今晚却是在别人胯下承欢。  
　　  
　　握着枪的手松了又紧，百里守约拽起好奇想偷看的玄策，怒气冲冲往着反方向离开了。  
　　  
　　耳边喘息声不断，白狼唇角勾起一抹阴狠的弧度:  
　　  
　　若你真是有意勾引，那就怪不得我把你锁在身边了。  
　　  
　　————————————————  
　　  
　　铠只觉得身下这具躯体，美妙至极。  
　　  
　　火热的穴口又紧又滑，紧嘬着自己硕大的龟头不停收放吞吐，肠道内层层裹上来的软肉把自己粗壮的茎身伺候得爽快不已。  
　　  
　　纤细的腰肢正被自己狠狠箍着，周瑜一旦有逃跑的意图，便会被自己掐着腰拖回来，更深地顶弄。  
　　  
　　本是想杀了他的，他没有回答自己的问题，他没有告诉自己，自己究竟是谁。  
　　  
　　可在掀开他的衣袍，看到他莹润如玉的躯体，铠发现，比起杀了他，此刻，他更想得到他。  
　　  
　　狠狠贯穿他，欣赏他在自己身下哭泣求饶的面容。  
　　  
　　铠也的确这么做了，可是，周瑜没有哭，也没有求饶。  
　　  
　　他只是颤抖着两条修长漂亮的腿，抹了一把沿着腿根缓缓流下的血液，擦拭在铠坚硬的盔甲上。  
　　  
　　“铠……”周瑜被身后狂风骤雨般的冲撞顶弄得直不起身，却强迫自己仰直了脊背，努力咬准字音，“你……要是……清醒着……”  
　　  
　　他腿软得跪不住了，被蹭破的膝盖让他眼角不由得溢出泪水，却依旧逼着自己跪住，继续残破的话语，“对我……故意做出这种事……”  
　　  
　　“我一定会……杀了你……”  
　　  
　　————————————  
　　  
　　铠对他胁迫的话语，充耳不闻。  
　　  
　　其实，早在进入周瑜身体的那一刻，他就清醒了。  
　　  
　　他入魔的时间，很短暂，没有在这期间杀死眼前的人，连他自己都觉得奇怪。  
　　  
　　莫不是自己潜意识里，并不想杀他?  
　　  
　　但他的滋味，确实让人无法下得去手。  
　　  
　　铠两只粗大的手掌捏着周瑜那两瓣软绵绵的屁股肆意揉捏拧扭，下手极重，毫不留情。  
　　  
　　周瑜娇嫩的唇瓣硬是被自己生生咬出了两道血痕，以堵住那些淫秽羞耻的呻吟。  
　　  
　　铠亲吻着他脊背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨。周瑜虽然不叫，但是喘得很厉害，就像氧气不够似的，一直在大口大口吸着气，连带着他瘦削的肩背一起起伏。  
　　  
　　那两块漂亮的蝴蝶骨便真的像蝴蝶的翅膀一般，振翅欲飞。  
　　  
　　做这样的事，都是该接吻的吧？  
　　  
　　铠自周瑜的蝴蝶骨吻上他的长发，头靠在他的肩上，手向前挑起了周瑜的下巴。  
　　  
　　周瑜被迫转过来的瞬间，铠迅速噙住了他的唇，温柔地吮吸着。  
　　  
　　却在尝到上面腥甜的血液时，难得温柔的动作又粗暴了起来。  
　　  
　　铠轻易地撬开他的牙关，勾起那柔软的小舌和自己起舞，周瑜蔫蔫地回应着他，吞咽不下去铠的唾液了，便“呜呜”哼着，表情始终享受不起来。  
　　  
　　初经人事，铠也不懂如何取悦一个被自己肏干的男人，他只知道无论怎么进出周瑜的身体，怎么揉捏他红艳的小乳，怎么亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，周瑜身前和自己一样的物什，始终没有立起来过。  
　　  
　　在铠尽数释放在他身体里时，周瑜终于虚弱弱地说了一句完整的话，“你是铠。”  
　　  
　　“不是那年过我江东，说要娶我的异乡人。”  
　　  
　　——————————————  
　　  
　　彻夜未归队，被铠抱回长城时，周瑜第一件事，不是向疑惑的众人解释昨夜未归的原因。而是推开铠，径直去了长城境内唯一的图书室。  
　　  
　　终于接通了那人的通讯器，让自己心心念念了很久的声音带着些许疲惫，“喂?”  
　　  
　　听见他的声音，周瑜终于忍不住哭出了声，“诸葛亮……”  
　　  
　　通讯器那端的人明显愣怔了几秒，声音无奈却饱含着宠溺，“宝贝，别闹了，回家吧……”  
　　  
　　周瑜不说话，只是低低啜泣着，欲把这些天遭受的屈辱在爱人面前宣泄出来。  
　　  
　　言语不见得是倾诉的最好方式，但眼泪可以。  
　　  
　　诸葛亮该听懂了，他的宝贝公瑾在这里吃了不少苦。  
　　  
　　“别哭，我这就来，接你回家。”


End file.
